


Lightweight

by ros3bud009



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: But intended as Minimus&Rewind, But not romantic ones, Could be seen as Minimus/Rewind if you wanted, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Gen, I'm not gonna tell you want to do, M/M, Multi, Silly, With a small touch of serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: “Ah, there you are. Just the face I was looking for.”------------For the prompt: Minimus & Rewind drunk
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind, Dominus Ambus/Rewind, Minimus Ambus & Rewind
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes what you were looking for was a prompt for a short little fic, but you write nearly 2k words of nonsense lmao
> 
> I genuinely want to explore the relationship between Minimus and Rewind so much so like. Wow. Thanks James for prompting this.
> 
> So shout out to James (@auto_thots on twitter) for this prompt. I hope you like it lmao.
> 
> This is set after all the business so everything's on the table re: Dominus and emotions around the topic have settled a little bit

“Wow, you really _are _a lightweight.”

“Shut up,” Minimus grumbled as he accepted the rag that Chromedome had handed him to sop up the spilled drink from his chest, glowering at Rewind who just continued to watch him, visor bright and obviously amused. “You’re far from sober yourself.”

“Oh, he’s well on his way to wasted. Just wait for that drink to settle in,” Chromedome agreed, snickering when Rewind slapped him on the arm.

“I’ve got it under control! I know how much I can handle.” Rewind pushed the empty cube that he had finished pouring into his intake towards the edge of the table to be bused. Chromedome had to put his servo on Rewind’s wrist before he pushed it off the table altogether. “But I’m kinda surprised you’re worse than me considering you’re a drink behind and under that armor you’re about the same size as me.”

Minimus shrugged and found himself slouching in his seat a bit. He would have preferred to sit up straight, but his frame felt more similar to liquid than he was used to.

“My understanding is it’s due to my spark. Load bearers naturally produce more charge, so we overcharge easily.”

“Oh.” Rewind’s visor flickered for a moment before flaring. “Oh! That explains a lot.”

“Does it?”

“Dominus was a lightweight too. Not nearly as bad as you though.”

“My load bearing abilities outweighed his, so that’s not surprising.”

“Really?”

“The suit he wore regularly used up two-thirds of his maximum output. For me it only uses maybe a fourth.”

Rewind whistled as he leaned across the table towards Minimus.

“Didn’t take you for the type to brag about how big his charge is,” he teased, causing Minimus’s frame to flush with embarrassed heat.

“That wasn’t my intention.”

“Too bad, no taking it back now!” Rewind said between giggles, wagging his digit at Minimus. “Ooh, look at me, I’m Minimus Ambus and my charge is waaaay bigger than my brother’s, it’s _huge_, fragging _massive—_”

Minimus groaned as his helm hit the table, hiding how his face burned.

Fortunately, that was when Chromedome shifted in his seat, saying, “I’m going to grab something from the bar. You want anything?”

“A drink.”

“Not that.”

“I can handle it.”

“Pfft.”

“I can!”

“I’ll get you both something to snack on.”

“Boo,” Rewind jeered as Chromedome left the booth. “You’re lucky you’re cute, you know that?!”

Chromedome made an exaggerated kissing noise, but that was the last that Minimus could hear from him before he slipped into the general din of the bar.

“So damn lucky I love him so damn much,” Rewind grumbled, but it was good-natured as far as Minimus could tell. And a different topic. It was probably safe enough to lift his face from the table.

It took far more effort than it should have, feeling as if he was moving through molasses, but Minimus managed to win against gravity and looked up at Rewind again.

And Rewind was looking back at him. His chin was propped on his servos, helm slightly tilted, and even with the visor, Minimus could tell he was really _looking _at him as Rewind teased, “Ah, there you are. Just the face I was looking for.”

Minimus frown, confused. What could that mean? Was it… a jibe? An allusion to something Minimus wasn’t aware of? He lifted a servo to his face, checking that his facial insignia was straight, but it was indeed as solidly fastened as it ever was.

Finally he gave up and simply asked, “Is there something wrong with my face?”

“Nah,” Rewind replied, tipping his helm the other way while his visor sparkled. “I just like looking at it.”

“Why?”

“It’s a good face.”

Minimus frowned deeper as understanding dawned and his spark ached in a way that it hadn’t in quite some time, but it was still all too painfully familiar.

“Because I look like my brother.”

The light of Rewind’s visor flicked once, and then twice, slowly and confused.

“I mean, yeah, you two look alike. Looked. Whatever. Brothers tend to do that.” Rewind waved a dismissive servo. “But it’s not that, it’s… listen, can I tell you a secret?”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Minimus admitted. He didn’t protest further though when Rewind leaned across the table on wobbly arms. If it wasn’t that Rewind saw Dominus when looking at Minimus, then why?

Shifting his weight to one servo nearly saw Rewind fall flat on his face on the table, but he managed to recover his balance and cupped his now free servo around his mask, as if to make sure only Minimus could hear him.

“I always thought you were the hotter brother.”

Primus, Minimus really _was _too overcharged. He had to be.

“What? I’m sure I misheard you.”

“You’re the hotter Ambus!” Rewind insisted in what could hardly be considered a whisper anymore. “I can still remembering meeting you the first time and thinking, ‘Scrap, did I pick the wrong Ambus?’ Because Dominus was handsome but _frag_. You were so _hot_. _Are _so hot!”

Minimus was pretty sure his processor was just a barely contained puddle of goo for all the help it was. So he went ahead and tossed back what was left in his cube before pointing at Rewind with the servo holding the finally empty cube.

“You’re overcharged.”

“We’re _both _overcharged.”

“You’re lying.”

“How _dare _you? Chromedome! Chromedome!!”

The room spun a bit when Minimus looked over at where Chromedome was at the bar, leaning across it as if he had been talking with Swerve and Brainstorm. Now though he was looking at them.

“What, babe?” Chromedome called back.

“Which Ambus brother do I think is hotter?”

“In or out of the suits?” Chromedome asked automatically, as if the question wasn’t _insane_, but just needed further clarification. But then he shook his head before Rewind could reply, saying, “Actually, scratch that. Doesn’t matter. It’s Minimus either way.”

“_Thank_ you,” Rewind said smugly, turning back to look at Minimus. At this point he was half sprawled on the table, propping his chin on his servos, looking at Minimus and oozing self-satisfaction.

And Minimus was already regretting that last gulp of engex because if he had thought his processor was useless before, now it felt as if it had sprung a leak.

“But… but you were conjunx…”

“Oh, Minney, don’t get me wrong, I can be shallow,” Rewind readily admitted, “but the two of you weren’t interchangeable. You were totally different mechs! And I was already deeply in love with Dominus, so that wasn’t going to change just because I found out he wasn’t as hot as you, you know?”

Minimus nearly jumped in his seat – or might have succeeded, it was hard to tell – when Rewind touched the back of his hand. But Rewind didn’t grab it, or pat it, or do anything too forward or too patronizing. It was just the light weight of his small servo on Minimus’s. It was almost nice.

“But I also knew that whoever managed to snag you up would be one real lucky bastard. Smart, passionate, and hot as a smelter? You’re the total package.”

And Minimus’s spark ached again. This time though there wasn’t the dread or frustration at being compared to his brother, trapped under his shadow. Instead it was guilt, because he had just assumed Rewind was doing the same, had _always _assumed that Rewind would be like all the others, see him as a second-rate Dominus—

Minimus’s ventilations hitched as he blurted out, “I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I had made the assumption that you liked my face because of my brother and not because of me, because I’m too accustomed to those who knew us both to compare us. It was an unfair and unflattering assumption to make of you, and I’m sorry—”

“Whoa, hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to apologize for that—”

“Yes, I _do, _because that assumption has colored my behavior since meeting you. I have to apologize for how I acted around you before my brother’s disappearance, since my relationship with Dominus kept me from feeling comfortable getting to know you and that wasn’t fair to you at all. And then I kept my identity from you, and—dammit, knowing that the version of you from my version of the split died never knowing, I’m just so very sorry. I had no idea you were so kind, or that we could ever engage in meaningful conversation, or—”

Rewind’s servos haphazardly pressed against his face, trying to cover his mouth as he insisted, “Oh Primus, Minimus, please don’t cry, I’m way too drunk to deal with that and then _I’m _going to cry!”

“You deserve a formal apology! Please stay here, I’ll get my datapad and write one up—”

“Minimus!”

Once again betrayed by the engex, Minimus’s pedes hit the ground to take him to his office but his knees didn’t even try to hold him up. Rewind’s servos on his face switched to grabbing Minimus wherever he could, as if trying to hold him up, shouting, “Careful!” before Minimus toppled to the floor and took Rewind down with him.

The world swam for a good few seconds before Minimus’s vision cleared. He was staring up at the ceiling, so presumably he was on his back. At least, it was the ceiling until Rewind’s visor was blaring down at him, bright with overcharge and concern.

“Minimus? Are you ok? You don’t look hurt, but I’m also drunk so I can’t really tell, so you have to tell me if you’re ok, ok? So are you—whoa!”

And that’s how Minimus found himself on the floor of Swerve’s, hugging Rewind tight while his ventilations still hiccupped.

“Oh. That’s actually really nice.”

“I always gave better hugs than my brother. I’ve never said it aloud before, because it felt too self-congratulatory and usually I don’t want to hug anyone, but I give great hugs. Dominus’s were sub-standard.”

“As much as I’d like to defend his honor, wow. Yeah.”

“I find it’s all about finding the right pressure and timing. Most mechs hug too softly and for not nearly long enough.”

And then Rewind’s ventilations hitched and hiccupped and his small arms wrapped around Minimus where they could.

“Frag, now _I’m_ crying, you bastard.”

“Alright, that’s enough you two.” Just like that, Rewind was lifted up and out of Minimus’s arms and over Chromedome’s shoulder before Chromedome reached down to pick Minimus up off the floor. Despite Minimus’s attempts to stand on his own, Chromedome kept him close and slung his arm around his shoulder to keep from slumping back down. “Let’s get you both to bed before this scene gets any messier.”

Chromedome started to walk them out the door and Minimus was pretty sure he wasn’t helping at all. His pedes seemed to drag as opposed to walk.

“I think I’m going to fall unconscious.”

“Not yet you’re not.”

Rewind continued to hiccup from where he was held over Chromedome’s shoulder, wailing miserably, “Oh Chromedome, I think I really did pick the wrong brother. He’s so hot, and he hugs so good, and he’s got big charge, and—”

“We’ll talk about it in the morning, Rewind.”

“Chromedome.”

“No, you’re not blacking out yet, come on buddy.”

“No, no, I’m afraid it’s happening.”

“For frag’s sake—Brainstorm, some help, please?”


End file.
